


Good Day Sunshine

by graycoal



Series: The McPriceley Family [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: By Connor and Kevin!!!, Crutchie gets adopted!!!, Everything is happy!!!, Life is good!!!, M/M, McPriceley!!!, Musical fandom crossover!!!, This is going to be part of a series of one shots!!!, fandom crossover!!!, modern au!!!, musicals!!!, yay!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graycoal/pseuds/graycoal
Summary: Kevin and Connor, now married happily for three years, decide to adopt a child.Ta-da! *throws glitter in the air* Introducing their new son, Charlie!





	Good Day Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> It has been written.

"Kevin, they'll be here any minute!" Connor cried, looking more frazzled than ever. He rushed around their apartment, adjusting pillows and books and the giant shelf filled with movies. 

Kevin--not as externally frazzled as his husband, but still freaking out--sat on the counter, eating a bowl of Cheez-its and scrolling through his phone. While Connor was more vocal with his emotions (fear, anxiety, nerves), Kevin preferred to deal with them on the inside.

"Why aren't you freaking out? You should be freaking out!" Connor declared as he haphazardly pointed a copy of Looking For Alaska at him. 

Kevin shrugged as he popped another orange square in his mouth. Connor let out a strangled grunt before placing the novel neatly on their coffee table. 

Kevin swung his feet back and forth. "He's a kid, Con. It's not like he'll be complimenting you on our expertly clean household, or anything. It might make him even more freaked out."

Connor narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. "How so?"

"He'll think we're the strict parents who need everything in order, all the time. That would add a hell of a lot of stress to his nine year old shoulders." 

In an instant, Connor tore back through the room. He tossed blankets on chairs, unorganized DVD's in record speed, and scattered books on every available surface. Kevin watched in amusement as his husband tossed the remote controls onto the couch (which probably meant that they'd have vanished into the cushions within the next ten minutes) and flicked on the television to a Doctor Who rerun (The one about dinosaurs in space. Not too scary, not too violent).

Connor then zoomed by Kevin and snatched a handful of his snack.

"Excuse me?!" Kevin yelped, watching as the other man hopped gracefully over one of the end tables while stuffing the food into his mouth. "Get your own, you heathen."

Connor snickered loudly. "Oh, don't be such a big baby." 

Kevin sat down the bowl and held up his fists in a mock fighting position. "Good sir, I will honestly fight y--" He was cut off by a sharp knocking at their door. The two men glanced at each other, fear and excitement reflecting in their eyes.

Kevin grinned nervously. "Ready?" He asked.

"As ever." Connor replied, before moving to the entrance and opening it wide. There stood a woman holding two small blue suitcases. "Hello Vanessa." He greeted, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Hi Connor, hi Kevin." Vanessa replied, beaming. She stepped back and looked around their home, before dropping the bags and clapping her hands together. "Are you ready?"

Kevin jumped from his perch and skidded to his husband's side. "Heck yes!" He raised an eyebrow and looked around her. "Where is he? You didn't forget him, did you?" 

"Does that seem like something I'd do?" She joked.

"Yes." Connor and Kevin replied together, remembering the time she had left her shoes at their apartment and walked nearly two blocks in her socks.

Vanessa rolled his eyes before turning back into the hallway. "Hey Charlie, come on. They aren't gonna bite you." 

Seconds later, a small face slowly appeared around the door frame, and brown eyes peered curiously up at the two men. "H-Hello." The boy piped in a quiet voice. 

"Well hi there." Connor smiled. "You must be Charlie." 

Charlie nodded, before nervously stepping fully into their view. He was very short for his age, and leaned heavily against a crutch (In Charlie's file it read that he had been in a horrible car accident as a child, and had to have the part of the leg below his right knee removed). Despite that, he moved rather easily.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Connor, and this is Kevin." Kevin waved as Connor moved back slightly and extended a hand. "Wanna come see your new home?"

"Yes please." Charlie took Connor's hand without a second thought and followed him inside the apartment. 

Kevin--who was kind of sort of freaking out, because holy shit holy shit he now had a child was he even ready for this--stayed behind, and was about to help carry the few bags Charlie had inside, until Vanessa shook her head and told him to go with the other two. 

Kevin did as told, excitedly (again, internally freaking out) following his husband and son. When he arrived at the second bedroom, Charlie was already moving around his room, staring at everything in awe.

A couple weeks before he had moved in, they had asked to have a list of some of Charlie's favorite things sent to them. That list consisted of pretty much Harry Potter, Broadway, Spider-Man, and The Beatles (They still had the list, which was written out in Charlie's big, blocky, penmanship. It was framed and hanging in the den). And just based of those few things, the couple had bedecked out the room.

Charlie turned to them excitedly. "This is all for me?" He was wiggling slightly, as if trying to hold in his excitement.

"Of course!" Kevin assured him, hoping that Charlie couldn't tell how terrified he was (children can smell fear). "This is your bedroom, after all."

The nine year old looked overjoyed, as if someone had just given him the moon and the stars. It was almost exactly like the expression Kevin got whenever they went to Disney World. Or when Connor found out he got a part on Broadway. 

Vanessa entered the room, setting the bags (and a small, Charlie sized, prosthetic leg (Which he wasn't much a fan of wearing)) onto the floor and looking around. "Wow, you two outdid yourself." She smiled at the sight of Charlie holding a Spider-Man plushie and admiring a picture of Times Square. 

She turned to Connor and Kevin. 'You've done good' She mouthed, before doing a thumbs up.

They were about to thank her, until Charlie squealed: "You have Tuck Everlasting?! Can we read it, can we read it? Please!" 

\-----

Three hours later, the three of them sat close on Charlie's bed. Adults on either side, and Charlie in between them, sleeping peacefully with his tiny hands clutched onto a battered copy of Tuck Everlasting. 

Connor and Kevin were dozing as well, and since both of them were grown men, their bodies dangled off of the small mattress. But they were comfortable and happy, so that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> First part in the series! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
